The Code of Dragons
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: One boy is all it takes to plunge the world into a war that will change history. If the world is put back into peace, will rain come back?


_**THE CALL OF **_

_**DRAGONS **_

The rain was dropping, smashing, against the freezing, muddy sidewalk that glowed grey with a history of death and despair. The earth cried its heart out on a young man with blood red hair, trailing down each perfect strand. Every time he would stare up at the dark gray sky, the petite drops would slither down his eyes, making it seem he was crying.

"CRASH! BANG! ROAR!" The crash of hot, purple lightning lit up the sky, hitting the ground like a lion bites his prey. Riku could even feel the vibration, although it was miles away. The color of dark red that occupied his wondering eyes were shimmering, the pupils like that of a reptile.

Above him, miles and miles above, he could hear the winds being slit through by a massive creature, disrupting the pattern, if there was one.

Suddenly, he brought two of his icy fingers to his rosy lips and blew more wind into the air. Just as quickly as he had whistled, the roar of some colossal creature sent chills down all his enemies' backs. Riku smiled almost menacingly as a majestic dragon with perfect scales that resembled the sea, eyes as big as his whole body, and wings so grand that they would but an eagle's to shame. She brought her neck down to his height, her eyes gazing deeply and innocently into his adventurous pair. He patted her enormous snout, feeling each round, hard scale that covered her nose, marveling at how the itty bitty rays from the completely covered sun still shined off of her scales.

"Hey Mizery, ready to go?" Riku asked, grinning pleasantly. The dragon nuzzled him in compliance. Riku whirled around and did a skillful back flip on top of the neck of his only companion. With a mighty bellow she soared into the gloomy sky, Riku grinning wildly.

"Are you GOING TO JUMP AND STAND?" Mizery asked, flying faster and faster, higher and higher. With the wind billowing his dark red hair in every direction, he replied, "I don't know which ever'll make me cooler then Roya!" Even from behind her, Riku could just imagine those annoyed eyes roll in their sockets.

Oh, my apologies, I believe I'm getting ahead of myself. By now, I can see you are staring at me with wide eyes repeating," Dragons can talk, there is a person with RED eyes, and someone is dumb enough to jump off and/or stand on a DRAGON!" Well, yes, there are dragons in this legendary tale, there are certain people with red eyes and reptile-like pupils, and, of course, there are people who jump off dragons. Hmm, I see you're still confused. Perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning.

A little boy with blood red hair was strolling in the dark forests of Rugan, a town with a history of monsters, scared out of his mind. Every red hair on the back of his neck was standing tall into the air. Bumpy Goosebumps covered him all over. It was creepy to see hairy black spiders with long, tickling legs stroll up and down the moss-covered trees intimidatingly. He continued to stare, his wiggling red eyes, holding his tiny hands close to his chest.

"AHHHHHH, GET IT AWAY ME!" He screamed, jumping everywhere and trying to scratch the thick, sticky cobwebs off of him. When it gently glided in the wind to the cold grassy floors, he sighed in relief. Suddenly, he heard a soft paw hit the ground, breaking some little leaves. He twirled around; it was a soft blue bunny with big baby blue ears that flopped around.

The boy backed away, holding his tender hands on his face, attempting to pretend it wasn't there. The rabbit hopped closer to him, an action rabbits rarely did. He backed up further until he was pinned against the wooden tree. The blue mammal hopped until it was on his black boots, nuzzling him with her purple nose. The boy spread two of his fingers to catch a glance at the furry creature. It wasn't biting him, it wasn't trying to kill him; it was just sitting on him.

"H-Hello, little g-guy, what are you d-doing h-here?" He stuttered. The itty bitty creature was just staring up at him innocently, as if saying hi back.

"Well, y-you wouldn't h-happen t-to know how to get o-out of here, would you?" The bunny hopped off his foot and dashed away.

"H-H-Hey, WAIT!" He yelled, desperate not to be alone. The rabbit came back and stared at him.

"Oooh, you want me to follow you?" He realized. The creature ran back out into who knows where, this time followed by the red headed boy.

Several hours later~

Fuzz, what the boy named the bunny, finally stopped at a cozy cottage house. Riku grinned and kneeled down to the rabbit.

"Thank you, Fuzz!" He laughed and held the rabbit close to him. Fuzz squeaked and nuzzled him, as if saying," you're very welcome!"

Without another sound, the furry animal hopped off to its home. The boy frowned again, hating the feeling of solitude. He turned, once more, to the cottage house and gulped.

"Its not home," He started," But it's better then nothing."

The boy sighed and carefully strolled up the path. Without warning, the door burst open, scaring the boy all the way back to the first tree that lead to the forest. There a young woman with long blond hair that went down to her hips.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked in an innocent voice that sounded like the heavens had opened. The red head slowly, while holding the tree, came out of hiding. She gave him a confused look, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"W-What are you doing in a dangerous place like this? Where's your mother?" She asked again, bewildered.

"……" Was what he responded with at first. And then, seeing as she wasn't trying to hurt him, he answered, "Mom? What is a… mom?" She stared at him, even more puzzled.

"What about your father?" She inquired, getting a bit closer. The boy knew this and stepped back a tad.

"He's back at the…" He stopped, gripping his tiny hands tight. The lady came closer until she was right by his side, her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna come and relax at my house? I have a sweet, adorable daughter named Roya!" she smiled warmly. The cut up and bruised kid mimicked her and smiled, too, feeling a little warm, even in the cool air of the deadly forest.


End file.
